plankton5165fandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Black Version 2
Pokemon Black Version 2 is a Nintendo DS game that released in October 7, 2012 in the Americas and started on December 25, 2012. Pokemon White Version 2 is a sequel to Pokemon White Version. There are new features to it and some features were no longer present. Cilan was the first male Grass-type gym leader, and Elesa was the first female Electric-type gym leader. The rival trainer is Hugh, who replaced Cheren (who has become the first gym leader, replacing Lenora from the Basic Badge). The two main characters in this game replaced the two main characters in the other game. Bianca and Cheren are redesigned in the game. Your Rival Battles Unless indicated otherwise, basic Pokemon statistics given in my charts (given in parentheses) in the same cell as their perspective Pokemon, are listed in the order from left to right: Level, Maximum HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, Speed, EXP (excluding for first two battles with the rival). Battle 1 My team consisted of: Battle 2 My team consisted of: My team consisted of: Tag-team 1 First wild battle only. During this flight, Growlithe was the first to evolve. ^ ~ Arcanine was a Growlithe when it came to the Castelia Sewers. + ~ Swablu forgot how to learn Astonish and learned Safeguard after a fight with the Team Plasma Grunts. Arcanine is the only female, with the rest being males (most certainly Tornadus and Thundurus, all Tornadus and Thundurus are males) Battle 3 In choosing Ho-Oh, Rotom, and Samurott, these Pokemon retain the same movesets and levels. Tag-team 2 Tornadus is holding Leftovers, Thundurus is holding Scope Lens, Landorus is holding Soft Sand, and Samurott is holding Mystic Water. Lock-On actually has 7 maximum PP, with Zap Cannon actually having 8 maximum PP. Battle 4 This table above. Tag-team 3 Battles with Colress Battles with Colress. Battle 1 1 Max Revive, 20 Casteliacones, 1 Ether, 4 Fresh Waters, 5 Lemonades. Battle 2 Same as in a battle with Clay, using Ho-Oh, Rotom, and Samurott. Gym Leaders Gym Leaders. Cheren 2 Parlyz Heals, 1 Max Revive, 1 Fresh Water, 3 Potions, 2 Leppa Berries, 5 Oran Berries. A total of 1 status problem could be healed and be healed 2 times, whilst 20 PP could be recovered and a maximum of 160 HP can be recovered, and only 1 pokemon can be healed when fainted. Roxie 2 Parlyz Heals, 2 Max Revives, 2 Fresh Waters, 1 Potion, 1 PP Up. Burgh 1 Max Revive, 1 Lemonade, 1 Moomoo Milk, 8 Casteliacones, 1 Ether Elesa 3 Max Revives, 16 Fresh Waters, 4 Lemonades, 16 Casteliacones, 1 Ether, 16 Antidotes, 16 Parlyz Heals, 13 Potions, 1 Super Potions, 2 Revives, 1 Cheri Berry, 3 Chesto Berries, 6 Pecha Berries, 6 Rawst Berries, 5 Leppa Berries, 4 Oran Berries, 1 Sitrus Berry Clay 2 Max Revives, 15 Fresh Waters, 24 Casteliacones, 1 Ether, 18 Antidotes, 25 Parlyz Heals, 24 Potions, 3 Revives, 2 Sacred Ashes, 36 Moomoo Milks, 1 Elixir, 3 Lemonades, 3 Hyper Potions, 1 Full Heal, 2 Max Revives, 6 Cheri Berries, 7 Pecha Berries, 7 Rawst Berries, 7 Leppa Berries, 6 Oran Berries, 1 Persim Berry, 2 Sitrus Berries Cheren (tournament) Same in the above, entering Ho-Oh, Rotom, and Samurott. Skyla Medicines: 18 Antidotes, 35 Casteliacones, 2 Elixirs, 1 Ether, 17 Fresh Waters, 4 Hyper Potions, 2 Max Revives, 34 Moomoo Milks, 25 Parlyz Heals, 24 Potions, 3 Revives, 2 Sacred Ashes Berries: '''6 Cheri Berries, 1 Chesto Berry, 6 Pecha Berries, 7 Rawst Berries, 7 Leppa Berries, 6 Oran Berries, 2 Sitrus Berries * ~ Lock-On has 7 PP due to PP Ups. ^ ~ Zap Cannon has 8 PP due to PP Ups. Drayden '''HP/PP Restore: 3 Elixir, 2 Ether, 99 Fresh Water, 3 Hyper Potion, 45 Moomoo Milk, 25 Potion, 3 Max Potion, 2 Max Ether, 2 Berry Juice, 3 Super Potion, 7 Leppa Berry, 6 Oran Berry, 4 Sitrus Berry. Status Restore: 19 Antidote, 57 Casteliacone, 1 Max Revive, 25 Parlyz Heal, 4 Revive, 2 Full Heal, 1 Burn Heal, 5 Cheri Berry, 6 Pecha Berry, 7 Rawst Berry, 1 Aspear Berry, 1 Persim Berry. '''Battle Items: '''1 X Speed, 1 X Accuracy, 1 Guard Spec., 1 Poke Toy, 1 Poke Doll, 12 X Attack. Marlon 26 Potions, 3 Super Potions, 1 Max Potion, 1 Full Restore, 7 Berry Juices, 125 Fresh Waters, 34 Moomoo Milks, 2 Ethers, 3 Max Ethers, 3 Elixirs, 7 Leppa Berries, 6 Oran Berries, 8 Sitrus Berries, 19 Antidotes, 25 Parlyz Heals, 1 Burn Heal, 3 Full Heals, 54 Casteliacones, 5 Cheri Berries, 10 Pecha Berries, 6 Rawst Berries, 5 Aspear Berries, 4 Lum Berries, 4 Chesto Berries, 1 X Speed, 1 X Accuracy, 1 Guard Spec., 1 Poke Toy, 1 Poke Doll, 24 X Attack, 1 Dire Hit. Other Important Battles Very important. Seven Sages The seven sages. Rood 2 Max Revives, 12 Fresh Waters, 24 Casteliacones, 1 Ether, 15 Antidotes, 17 Parlyz Heals, 15 Potions, 2 Revives, 1 Sacred Ash, 12 Moomoo Milks, 1 Elixirs, 2 Cheri Berries, 1 Chesto Berry, 6 Pecha Berries, 6 Rawst Berries, 6 Leppa Berries, 4 Oran Berries, 1 Sitrus Berry, 5 Hondew Berries. Zinzolin (1) Same in the table under the heading for "Tag-team 3" in "Your Rival Battles". Zinzolin (2) Same in the table under the heading for "Opelucid Freeze Aftermath", except Landorus is level 49 and needs 6,367 experience points to gain to the next level. Shadow Triad Opelucid City Same with the second battle with Zinzolin, but Tornadus has replaced Return with Brick Break. Samurott has 113,349 EXP, Altaria has 135,302 EXP, and Landorus has 150,987 EXP. Tag Battles Only the level for the tag partner is given in parentheses. Me and Rosa vs. Emmet and Ingo My team has a total of eight Pokemon on that team: I have 6 and Rosa has 2. The medicines are 1 Max Revive, 3 Fresh Waters, 5 Lemonades, 20 Casteliacones, and 1 Ether. Village Bridge Gentleman Opelucid Freeze Aftermath Bianca History of the Evolutions #Growlithe > Arcanine. (Level 14, January 6, 2013) #Oshawott > Dewott. (Level 17, January 11, 2013) #Porygon > Porygon2. (Level 20, January 21, 2013) #Porygon2 > Porygon-Z. (Level 20, January 21, 2013) #Beldum > Metang. (Level 21, January 21, 2013) #Combee > Vespiquen. (Level 58, February 7, 2013) #Dewott > Samurott. (Level 36, February 18, 2013) #Nosepass > Probopass. (Level 28, February 23, 2013) #Metang > Metagross. (Level 45, March 2, 2013) #Swablu > Altaria. (Level 35, March 25, 2013)